Leprechaun Gold
by Madness She Wrote
Summary: Hesper Pucey nee Nott has always been at war with the fates but it seems at last that she will emerge victorious. Will she though, or are the fates just showering her with leprechaun gold? Will she emerge battered from this war or reborn as someone new? - One Shot. Co written with Writer0895 -


**Disclaimer**: I'm not affiliated with J K Rowling, Warner Bros, or Harry Potter franchised. No money was made in the making and distribution of this fanfictions. All events are fictional and not mean to depict a real life person or event. Any similarity with reality is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: I want to start by thanking _Writer0895_, because not only she edited this work to make it shine, but she is the genius behind this, AND the **co writer**! My first collaboration, and I can say that it has been nothing but an amazing experience and I just plain love her! If you have a chance, please do visit her profile because her stories are pretty great too!

This is our entry for the 'Team Competition' I hope all of you enjoy it as much as we did writing this.

Prompt: _"There was nothing left of the money except for..."_

* * *

**Leprechaun Gold**

* * *

**~0~**

Auror office was a big hall with dozens of cubicles separating the law enforcement officials. She had to stop for a moment, her gaze searching for the man in charge of her husband's case. She might not remember his name, but knew that for as long as she lived, she would remember the face of the man who gave her the news; the man that shattered her world.

He saw her before she found him.

"Mrs. Pucey," he looked surprised, but quickly approached her. "I was not expecting you."

Hesper stared at him for a moment, a surge of anger rushing through her, but she was proud of the fact that her voice didn't break when she replied. "You kept leaving messages for me to come see you."

He nodded, but he was studying her face curiously, "And your brother kept saying you are unavailable." He shook that away, filing it in his head instead. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Pucey."

"Do you know who killed my husband? Have you made an arrest yet?" She demanded, uncaring if she was being rude.

"We are not ready to make an arrest yet, but the investigation is still on going." He said with the same tone he used earlier with the press. Hesper narrowed her eyes at him and was about to retort but he stopped her, "There is actually a few questions I need to ask you, Mrs. Pucey, if you please?" Not waiting for her reply, he started to lead her away from the other aurors and into more private quarters.

The auror closed the door of the interrogation room and stared silently at Hesper for a moment. Maybe it was the weight of the moment or the intense look in his eyes but suddenly Hesper felt her eyes prickling.

"Mrs. Pucey, I'm going to be recording this okay?" She nodded, mopping the tears away from her face with her hand. For a brief moment he felt a small tinge of pity for her, but he pushed it away quickly. Pity didn't get the job done after all.

He pulled a black, small glass ball from his pocket and pressed a button on the top of it. The ball became an eerie blue indicating it was recording.

"Interview with Hesper Pucey – Nott, case file no. HM 237906.

"Mrs. Pucey, you are allowed to have a legal consultant." He said, sitting in front of her. Hesper shook her head. That made his job that much easier, so he didn't insist she get one. He read her rights, but he wondered how much attention the girl was actually paying to him. "Do you understand your rights, Hesper? Can I call you Hesper?"

"Yes, yes."

"Hesper, can you, for the record, tell me about your relationship with Adrian Pucey?"

"He was my husband."

"Did Adrian have any enemies? Someone that might have wanted to hurt him?"

"Someone used the killing curse on him, so I'd say he did." She snapped but then closed her eyes, her lower lip quivering. "I'm sorry." She said, and her tone went from angry to fragile. "The truth is that Adrian didn't have any enemies that I knew of…"

* * *

_Adrian slammed down his glass on the table top with more force than required, pumping his fists as the alcohol hit him. Goyle clapped him on the back cheering along. Hesper let out a drunken laugh, more amused at the boys and their antics, while her brother Theodore was sitting across the table sipping his firewhiskey instead of chugging. Malfoy was rolling his eyes at Goyle's behavior and was about to say something when a gigantic fellow almost pushed Adrian out of his chair. Goyle jumped away and even Theodore sat up straighter, putting a protective arm around her sister._

_"You've got some real sack coming here Pucey, after what you did to my sister." The man easily towered over Adrian, clutching the top of his robes. The rest of his cronies had them surrounded. But Adrian didn't seem too concerned about that, if anything he was amused. "Come on, man, don't be like that. We both know your sister was too good for me." That caught him off guard; he had not expected Adrian to compliment her. "In fact, I saw her no long ago. She looked very happy."_

_Obviously unsure of what was happening, the man tried to keep up with his bravado. "No thanks to you!"_

_"Are you sure about that?" Uncaring about the wand that had been drawn and pointed at him, he reached towards the man, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as if the two of them were lifelong pals. "I mean, I messed it up, sure, but didn't she come of better in the end? If I have never done that stupid, stupid, thing that I did, she wouldn't have realized that she deserved better than me. So in a way, if she hadn't met me, she would probably be with some loser that didn't deserve her either." He patted the man's back. "Some heart breaks are necessary. Your sister is one of those strong witches that always come up as the best."_

_"I... I guess?"_

_Adrian nodded. "Now come on, Mate. Next round is on me." He pushed the wizard towards his friends and signaled his buddies to take them to the bar. Adrian sat down a moment later grinning at his friends and sending a wink at Hesper. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and he shrugged, "I've no idea who that was or his sister, but I bet all he wanted was a free drink anyway."_

* * *

"Odd as it may sound, Adrian didn't know how to make enemies." Hesper spoke distantly, "There was no situation he couldn't talk his way out of."

The Auror nodded, having gotten a good picture of Adrian's personality during the rest of his investigation. "What about you, Hesper? Do you have any enemies, someone who might have hurt Adrian in order to get at you?"

The wizard ignored her protests to get away from him, gripping her arm tighter, dragging her towards the room. She knew what was coming, but she refused to show fear.

* * *

_"Let me go, you ogre!" She tried to pull her arm free once more, but the man just pushed her into a room and she ceased to struggle immediately._

_It was the smell that gave them away, the rancid, stomach churning stench that belonged to Trolls. There were two, standing guard over a desk with clubs resting on their shoulders, twin dumb expressions on their faces. But it was their master that caused her reaction. Despite being barely four feet, and one step above a squib, Hesper knew he was a dangerous one._

_"Miss Nott," He said, without rising from his seat on the desk. "I thought we had an agreement."_

_A lump was formed in her throat, and she had to swallow several times before she could speak, "We do. I will pay you back."_

_"You were supposed to make the payment in full last night."_

_"I know," Her eyes moved around the room looking for a way out, for anything that might help her. "I'm sorry about that. I will pay you back, I swear."_

_"Your word has no value here, Miss Nott. I'm afraid that you have run out of time."_

_"Please, just some more time, please…"_

* * *

Her hands were shaking but she tried to hide that by lacing her fingers together. Hesper was aware that the auror was looking at her, but took her time to consider her reply. "I can't think of anyone who might hate me enough to hurt Adrian." At his sharp glance, she wondered just how much he knew about her, "I have gotten into trouble, of course," she admitted, more out of self preservation than anything else. "But all of that is in the past. After I met Adrian... All I wanted was to have a family with him."

As if waiting for that opening, the Auror leaned over the table, his voice taking in a low quality, "You don't have a lot of family do you, Hesper? Just your father and your brother now, right?"

* * *

_The screams took on a higher pitched tone, making Hesper groan and pull a pillow over her head hoping to block it out. She hated when her dad's friends would come to spend the night._

_After a few minutes she gave up on keeping the sound out and decided to try something else. She slipped out of her bed, grabbing a robe to put over her pajamas and sneaked out of her bedroom, scurrying quickly over the hallway towards her brother's chambers._

_She didn't knock on the door, but opened it slightly peeking her head in. "Theo, are you awake?" His reply was unnecessary because she saw him on the window seat with a book on his lap._

_With a sigh, he closed the book and stood up from his place. "Why aren't you asleep?" He looked at her with disapproval, but then he heard the screaming coming from the open door and disapproval turned into concern. "Close the door, Hesper." Unlike his sister's room, his walls were sound proof._

_"I just couldn't sleep." She said after closing the door. At the silence that greeted her, she sighed with relief. Theodore didn't reply, just walked towards his King size bed and pulled the covers back. "Go to bed, Hesper. We have a really big day tomorrow."_

_Hesper nodded snuggling quickly into the pillows. "Theo?"_

_"Yeah?" Carefully, he tucked her in._

_"Do you really have to go to Hogwarts?"_

_He paused for a moment, looking at his younger sister. It weighed on him to know he would have to leave her alone here where there would be no one to protect her from their father, but he couldn't stay. Hogwarts was his only chance of escaping. "Don't worry. You only have two more years to go before you can join me at Hogwarts."_

_"I don't want you to go." She reached for his hand. He squeezed hers for a moment and smiled down at her before dropping her hand and standing up from the bed. "Two years," He said, "and we'll be gone from here, Hes. I promise."_

_She nodded, a tired breath leaving her lips. "Okay." She said, the silence of the room and her brother's presence giving her the comfort she needed to sleep._

_Hesper didn't sleep for long however and was instead rudely woken by shouts and this time they were much more close. And her brother was involved. She didn't move, afraid to draw attention to herself but squinted slightly. She realized that she was still in Theo's room and he was arguing with their father by the door._

_"I'm still the man of his house!"_

_Theodore snorted, "You are drunk. Get out of my room."_

_"Cocky little shit. I'm not leaving without Hesper."_

_"She is asleep."_

_"She'll wake up soon enough,"_

_"Father! She is nine. You and your friends already have two women to party with; leave Hesper alone."_

_"Listen here, boy. I'm your father not the other way around. So move or I'll move you."_

_"No."_

_She heard a short pain filled scream then, and opened her eyes just in time to see her brother stagger back, across the room. She stayed frozen in place, wanting to go to him but at the same time scared that her father might realize she was awake. Her father moved to Theodore who was still on the floor. Without saying anything to him, he gave him a swift kick on his side, causing the boy to moan in pain once more. He was about to deliver another kick when someone came at the doorway._

_"Nott, come on! Bitch woke up for round two!" There was some laughter. Words she couldn't decipher but the man that had interrupted them had her father's attention. Without looking at Hesper, or at the crumbled form of his son on the floor he staggered out of the room._

_The moment her father and his friends were gone from the doorway, Hesper jumped out of her bed, running towards her brother. "Theo, are you okay?" She tried to help him up, but he shrugged away from her touch, his arm coming to rest against his side, where the kick had been._

_He was crying, but she could see the rage behind the pain. "September first can't come soon enough." He said through gritted teeth._

* * *

"My brother is the only family I have left." She said firmly to the Auror.

Arching a brow, he nodded at her. "Indeed." Hesper wasn't the first person to distance herself from a Death Eater relative after the war was over and they had been caught and sent to Azkaban. In most cases, he had come to find, there were reasons other than shame for the separation to occur.

"Mrs. Pucey, how was the relationship between your brother and your husband? Did he approve of your relationship with Mr. Pucey?"

* * *

_"Hes! Come here sister, I have brought a guest with me."_

_Hesper emerged from the kitchens, a polite smile on her face. She knew she didn't have to try too hard; Theo had informed her that he was already impressed but she smiled anyway. She couldn't afford any risks, not if they wanted their plan to work._

_Adrian Pucey was a respectable member of the higher aristocratic society and while he didn't seem the types to care much for labels, it wouldn't do to offend his family and lose the Pucey family name._

_"I'll bring tea shall I?" she asked, her head ever so slightly bowed. She couldn't let him or his family believe that she was honor less sort of a woman who dared enter pubs and gamble and drink unaccompanied. She had to make up for her previous impressions._

_Theo and Adrian sat on their previously musty couch (sometimes she was so grateful for scrougify) and talked about something that had created quite a stir in the ministry. She nodded politely when asked for her opinion and insisted that Adrian had one more piece of biscuit before he left. It wasn't much but her brother's grin after Adrian's departure told her the only thing she needed to know- it was the perfect first meeting._

_"Of course he did; he was the one who introduced us." Hesper bit her lip softly as she spoke; a nervous habit. "They were friends."_

_He could tell there was more to that by her reaction, but sensed that pursing that line would only get her to shut down; instead he changed the tactics slightly. "There was a lot of media coverage on your relationship with Adrian, it was all rather quick, wasn't it?"_

_"Adrian, Merlin! This is beautiful. Thank you, you didn't have to do all this you know." Hesper gasped as she walked out into the balcony of 'The wand's way', Adrian placing a leading hand on her lower back. The dusk was falling steadily and the sky was streaked with colors of sunset. Adrian, ever the gentleman pulled out a chair for before seating himself in front of her._

_"Nonsense, it was no trouble at all and besides, it isn't everyday that a gorgeous lady as you agrees to accompany me to dinner."_

_Hesper smiled hesitatingly unaware of how to respond. It wasn't often that she was called gorgeous; Ravishing was more like it. She struggled to remember the last time she had even been on a date. Even before their financial troubles began, for her it had always been one night stands and pickups at the local bar. Adrian ordered wine for both of them, a pleasant muggle drink he explained her and she smiled again. The rest of the evening crawled by slowly, littered with conversations that hardly lasted and ended abruptly. Hesper had never felt more awkward, not even when she had to lie about her bruises to the horrid nosey Mrs. Lancelot. At one point Adrian lightly skimmed her knuckles with his fingers and called her shy and delicate like a flower and looked pleased with her._

_Once they had finished and the waiter came with their bill, Hesper stiffened and looked up at the sky pointedly, not wishing to see the sum he would be paying for them. But unable to resist, she sneaked in a glance and she knew that she would have to make this relationship work. It all depended on her now._

_"Come, I'll walk you home." Adrian smiled oblivious to her discomfort._

_It was on their way home half listening to Adrian babble about something that she made up her mind. He dropped her on the front porch and kissed her knuckles whispering good night._

_"Adrian wait!" she called out, a steady smile on her face. The lamp at the corner of the street flickered casting shadows on his face as he gave her a pointed look. She stretched out her hands, indicating him to come closer. He stepped back on the porch and before he could protest, she snaked her fingers through his hair pulling him for kiss. It was a moment before Adrian responded, his lips pressing against hers. She tugged gently at the locks of his hair but kept her grip tight, not giving him a chance to back away. She maneuvered her body to keep kissing him and open the door at the same time. When the lock finally clicked, Adrian pulled away. His expression was a mixture of surprise, nervousness and something unreadable but Hesper knew enough. If she didn't act quickly he would apologize and leave and it would all be in vain._

_"Don't you want to…" she spoke breathily, letting her voice trail away._

_"I really don't think we should, we've gone out only once after all." Adrian spoke carefully, like addressing a child and it took everything in her power to not slap him._

_She inhaled quietly, letting her chest heave and bit her lip, an action she knew would guarantee darkening even the lightest eyes._

_"You don't want me? I thought we had…I thought we…" she looked away, hugging her body and pinching herself. Once tears pricked her eyes, she faced him. "You don't want me." She accused._

_"Hesper, it's not like that. I'm just, I'm not ready." He pleaded._

_"Yeah! Sure! I'm not a child Adrian. I know when someone is lying to let me down easy." She scoffed. It was risky offending him like that. It was a gamble though and she knew a lot about gambling. She waited, even though her dignity was screaming at her to slap the door in his face._

_Adrian looked at her, like analyzing a piece of puzzle and all she could think was 'this better work, it better work, it better work.'_

_"I think you should show me your house better, I didn't quite get the chance the other day when Theodore introduced us." He spoke quietly clearing his throat awkwardly. Hesper grinned._

_Hours later, when he was softly snoring beside her, she slipped out of her room to hunt for some mead. A celebration was in order. It was all going to work out. He didn't provide for the greatest sex but she could live with it._

_It had been two weeks since their first date and Adrian had been dropping by the house more and more often usually staying for dinner the nights Theodore had to work a late shift. Conversation flowed more freely but they didn't venture into new topics and Hesper was relieved for that. The coming Sunday Adrian had convinced her to go on a picnic with him in some remote countryside place and she had to transfigure one of her dresses into a more comfortable muggle outfit. The time flew by faster than Hesper expected and easily even. She was getting used to being with him every day and if things went by the plan she would end up with him for a very long time. But Hesper didn't worry too much about the plan, not when she had his kisses to distract her. At one point when they were walking she had pulled him behind a cluster of trees to sneak in a quick shag._

_One month after they were officially dating (or courting as his family preferred) they were lying in her room on her bed (something she thought his mother would disapprove of but then smirked because they had done so much more and his mother had no idea) listening to the wireless. Adrian was talking animatedly about something, waving his hands about which was a habit of his that endearing from afar but she decided, dangerous for her, as his elbow hit her ribs. She placed a hand on him to stop him from further mauling her and he broke off, taking her actions for affection. She offered him a guilty smile and urged him to continue talking. She lost track soon enough, her mind going to her conversation with Theodore. They needed him to propose and soon. They were running out of money and Theodore was already running extra shifts._

_For their two month anniversary, Hesper suggested they do something quiet and hangout at a bar or something. She had been lately itching to take a wager and she figured Adrian could finance them since she couldn't. Adrian, who had been inclined for something romantic, gave in when she pleaded with her eyes round and her teeth biting her lips. She felt smug for a moment but the feeling deflated quickly. The evening was overall slow, Hesper losing some rounds but making up quick enough. Adrian, not wanting to try his hand sat beside her or occasionally talking to someone at the bar. But after a particularly horrible loss, Hesper decided to take a break. 'Sides she hadn't seen Adrian for nearly twenty minutes and she felt slightly guilty. Spotting him at the bar, she sneaked up from behind dropping a kiss on his nape._

_"Guess who?" she teased and he swiveled around, smiling. "Look who is back."_

_Hesper smiled and sat beside him. "So what is my man getting me to drink?" she asked._

_"Now, all that love is killing me. I got you your favorite, Firewhisky strong, right?" the bartender who had caught the end of her statement, leaned across the bar and was winking at Hesper. She stiffened at the sight but ignored him._

_"So what else do you want to do? She asked Adrian._

_"I know what or rather who I want to do." The bartender cut in once again, looking her up and down._

_"Sir, if you could excuse us, you are interrupting." Adrian was as usual, polite. The bartender ignored Adrian, addressing Hesper directly who had been watching them fearfully._

_"Don't act like you don't know me love. I remember you moaning my name so well. Ohh, Yatin, Yatin." He turned his voice a higher pitch to imitate her and licked his lips._

_"Come on Adrian, this man is being unnecessarily crude." Hesper hopped off her seat and tugged Adrian's hand. Adrian complied, fishing in his pocket for some change._

_"Oh so now I'm crude. You didn't think I was being crude when you were on your knees begging for me like the shitty little slut you-" He never finished his sentence. Adrian had landed one on him. Yatin staggered back but recovered quickly. A fully fledged brawl broke out and despite being taken by surprise; Yatin knocked Adrian right up the jaw, drawing blood. Hesper stood scared and desperate, yelling for someone, anyone to stop them._

_"Please, please Adrian, let go. Walk away please love, walk away."_

_Someone finally pulled him apart and Hesper snatched him away tugging his arm till they were out of the bar._

_"He didn't pay for his drinks that goddamn shit." Yatin was yelling at them from the door and Hesper apparated them to her home before he could pull out his wand._

_"Adrian, are you alright. Oh Merlin, you have a black eye. Oh shit shit, I am useless at healing spells. Oh Adrian hang in there, I am going to get some dittany." Hesper hurried inside the foyer, not wanting to face him._

_"Hesper, wait."_

_There was a commanding tone to his voice, something she had never heard before and even though she was cringing, she paused at the door to face him._

_"I really should get you some dittany Adrian."_

_"Did you know him?" Hesper stiffened but her answer was easy, obvious._

_"Of course I didn't Adrian. He was a goddamned perverted monster. Do you know how many of them I've had to handle in my life? Ignoring them is best solution. Oh Adrian, you shouldn't have fought. I am going to get you some dittany okay and you can rest for a while." She softened her expression towards the end._

_"No, it's okay. I'll go home. My house elf will fix me up just fine." He was gone before she could reply._

_It had been 17 days since she last saw Adrian and the fact that she was keeping track of days was starting to make Hesper nervous. Theodore was becoming suspicious and she couldn't muster the courage to tell him that Adrian might be upset with her; he would kill her if he discovered that their plan was being foiled. She hadn't seen him since the fight. Stupid Yatin Bhagat and his big mouth and why had she felt it alright to bed everyone she saw. Would her past ever stop haunting her?_

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Wanting to avoid another confrontation with Theodore about Adrian, Hesper decided to pay him a visit. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, she arrived outside his home. She had been in house before but only for a short while and suddenly she was nervous. She banged the knocker once and waited for someone to open the door. To her relief, it was Adrian who answered. Instead of ushering her in, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him._

_"I saw you come in." He said, "Come let's take a walk." He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, walking with her in his backyard that resembled more like a huge garden._

_"Adrian, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" her voice trembled at the thought but she had to know. She deserved to know._

_"What! No, no, of course not. Why would I be?"_

_"You haven't talked to me since that night."_

_"Yeah, yeah I am sorry about that but I've been busy. Work over load and-"_

_"Bullshit Adrian. Look I am sorry okay. I don't know what I did wrong but you have to tell me some day."_

_"Look Hesper, it not you, it's me. I just have been thinking-"_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" Hesper couldn't help interrupting him, her heart throbbing desperately._

_"What, no! No! I'm just, I've been feeling guilty okay and I can't…I've been avoiding you because I was feeling guilty."_

_"Why are you feeling guilty Adrian? The bartender was being horrid; it's not your fault."_

_"No, not about that. I…I am sorry okay. I made a mistake. I have been misjudging you."_

_"Wha…what do you mean?" Hesper asked, lowering herself of a soft patch of grass._

_"I thought you only wanted me for my money. I mean, that night you were at the tables most of the time and I couldn't help but feel like you were using me. I thought, I mean I am a slytherin you know and I can figure out when someone is manipulating me and I thought… I am sorry. I know better now, okay. I saw your face when we came home and you looked so scared and worried and I don't know how I could ever doubt you. I am sorry, I am sorry. I was feeling bitter and then he was saying all those horrid things and I couldn't help but wonder if they were true and I-"_

_"Adrian, I can't-"_

_"No, no look Hesper, I know now. Okay. I know I fucked up I know I did but you told me you didn't know him and that is enough for me. I believe you. I am sorry but please don't leave me. I don't know what I will do and-"_

_"Adrian Stop." Hesper was shaking as she stood up. "I love you okay. I love you and you have to trust me. I know your family is rich and ours isn't but I didn't think that would matter." A tear escaped from her eyes and she touched her face in surprise. She didn't usually cry._

_"I love you okay but you need to trust me." Adrian opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand._

_"Look, just think about it okay. This can never be an issue again. Think about it and decide if you do love me."_

_"I do, I do love you. And this won't ever-"_

_Hesper broke him off by pressing her lips against him. "Just think about it okay. We'll talk then." And then she had disapparated._

_Three days after she had left him standing alone in his backyard with the weight of 'I love you's' spoken out of turn, Hesper received an owl from Adrian_.

Please meet me, we need to talk. Wear something nice, I'll be outside your front door in three hours .

_The note was cryptic and all Hesper could do was get ready and wait._

_He came practically out of nowhere, startling her. Thankfully for him, she recognized him before she could reach her wand. "Adrian," She said with a small chuckle, "You scared me."_

_He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come with me. There is something I want to show you." He whispered into her ear, before nuzzling her neck. He stepped back from her slightly before intertwining their fingers, "Come on love." He turned them around to apparate and seconds later their feet hit a dirt pathway._

_He pulled at her wrist and tugged her along and just as they turned around a corner, he pressed his finger gently over her eyes._

_"Careful there," he whispered, holding her hand as she stumbled slightly. "Sorry, the apparition limit for this house has always been odd._

_"It's a house then, is it?"_

_"Our house Hes!" he whispered, nudging her to open her eyes. "If you shall have it and," he got down on one knee, pulling her to sit on his other knee, "have me as your husband?"_

_The reception was going very well and even though she had been apprehensive about meeting Adrian's extended family, Hesper was enjoying every second of it. The ballroom was decorated in silver and blue shimmers, balloons floating across the room by magic. She smiled automatically as Adrian nodded; the two of them were stuck in a conversation with one of Adrian's colleagues._

"_Er…Excuse me," she interrupted suddenly; "I need to freshen up." She slipped away from Adrian's side gently, a wry smile on her face. She had caught her brother's eye from across the room and she needed to talk to him._

_"Theo," she whispered, reaching out to his shoulder._

_"Oh, hello sister." He smiled, looking up from the buffet table._

_"Can we talk?" she asked nodding towards the door. Once in the privacy of the hallway, Hesper grasped Theodore's hands. "You don't need to do anything Theo. I know we agreed to somehow get a divorce from Adrian for a reasonable sum but you don't need to do anything. I can still sneak some amount and I…I love him Theo, I want to be married to him."_

_Theodore who had stiffened forced himself to smile once again. "All I wanted for you was to be happy Hesper. Don't worry; everything will go according to the plan." Before Hesper could comprehend his words, he had disappeared._

* * *

"We were married for 2 months and we were together for almost three months before that. I don't expect you to understand but my relationship with Adrian was special, different. It was a whirlwind romance and we both knew there would be no one else for us." For a moment she looked defeated, finally dawning on her that he was gone for good, that the man she thought she would be with for eternity had been taken from her side, never to return. "Seems we barely started and now we ran out of time altogether."

For the second time that night, he had to fight with the pity. The heartbreak was painted on her face, in her eyes, and he wondered just how much she could take. Then he reminded himself that she was not his problem, his job was to catch Adrian Pucey's killer and he was going to do that.

"How was the financial situation in your previous household Mrs. Pucey? Given Mr. Nott's poor paying job and your lack of one, I can't imagine things running very smoothly before your marriage to Adrian."

* * *

_Hesper glanced nervously at the clock hanging above the bar and then back at the cards in her hand. She would have to leave soon of course, before her brother discovered of her absence. He hadn't told her where he would be going but then again, he never did. Taking a moderate swig from her bottle of firewhisky, she waited for her turn. She was losing once again but the best part about these secret games of hers was the luck would turn on her at any given moment. And if she did finally earn some money for herself, she wouldn't have to steal from the family treasury or live with the money Theo rationed out for her. He was good with the accounts but sometimes he could be so strict. She glanced at the clock once again and then at the one fourth contents of her bottle of firewhisky. She would play one last round till her drink lasted and then she would leave for sure. She nodded as she was dealt another hand._

_Hesper angled her body to shield herself from the wind as she made her way to the backdoor. Walking in through the front was risky. She was late and Theodore might have been waiting for her. Not that she was doing anything wrong. "You aren't doing anything wrong. You just want to avoid a fight right now." She chided herself as she slipped in and up the stairs._

_"About time you came in Hes." A voice stopped her in her tracks as her mind went through a flurry of profanities._

_"Theo!" she turned around, bracing herself._

_"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice calm, normal even and she couldn't help but feel like she was being led into a false sense of security, like it was a giant trap._

"_At Astoria's house, the girls decided on an impromptu reunion." She was surprised by how_ _easily the lie came to her._

_"You're lying to me Hes. When did you start lying to me?"His tone had an edge to it. His lips turned slightly down and his shoulders sagged, like he was hurt. His eyes were still sharp, always anticipating and as usual, betraying him. If there was any part of her brother she trusted beyond doubt, it was his eyes. He wasn't hurt, she knew better. Nothing hurt her brother anymore, he was man carved from stone and built in the cold embrace of whip. But she still felt a tremble of fear run through her and pressed her palm to her thighs to stop herself from shaking visibly._

_"What do you mean brother? Why would I lie to you?"_

_"Hes, I know you were in at the Phoenix feather, I saw you."_

_She stiffened on the top of the stairs, struggling to maintain a neutral expression. Lies and explanations ran through her mind but she wasn't quick enough and Theo, he knew the truth._

_"Come with me." He was pulling her down by the wrist, walking them through the rooms and into their father's study._

_He pulled out his wand and for one scary moment she thought he was going to hex her but then he strode in the room and waved it at the desk. He muttered something and a door opened from before the inner drawers, revealing a safe._

_"This is Hes. All the money we have is in that safe. You know my job doesn't pay me enough and still you can't think before gambling all our money away. Can't you fucking think?" He had moved terrifyingly close to and his wand was still clutched tightly in his hand, pointed in her direction. Her fear must have spilled onto her face because he moved and turned away from her. No words were necessary to let her know that she was dismissed._

_Hesper looked at yet another bill and resisted the urge to scream. Her brother was still not speaking to her, and in fact, she hadn't seen him since that night. She couldn't blame him for that, of course, after everything he had done to keep the two of them safe and comfortable she had messed it all up._

_Their gringott's vault was empty. The few safes around the manor had been raided too. There was nothing left of the money except for what her brother had in his pockets, which wasn't much, she lost her brother's trust and worst of all she still owed money. The only reason she still had her house is because legally it was Theo's._

_Knowing that she needed money, lots of it and fast, she left the unpaid bills on her desk and went to look for her jewellery. Luck was a fickle mistress, she knew that better than anyone, but maybe this time it would be on her side._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Hesper jumped and let out a small squeal, the necklace she had been holding falling from her hands. Cheeks flaming red, she gave her brother a guilty smile. "This is worth something." She said picking up the necklace. "I can sell it and the rest of my jewellery and –_

_"And what?" He asked, but there was an edge to his voice. Ice cold, he was starring at her in a way he had never done before. It gave her chills. "Gamble that away too?"_

_Feeling like she had been slapped, but knowing she deserves it, Hesper lowered her gaze. "We need money. Theo, not only are we broke but I still owe a lot of money. I can fix this."_

_"And you will." He said, though by his tone, Hesper was sure they were thinking of different ways to fix the problem. "I already paid the money you owed the Goblins."_

_Surprised, she raised her head once more. "You did? How?"_

_There was a red tint to his cheek, and he didn't reply to her question, which in itself was answer enough. Hesper realized that whatever he had done to pay off her debt had cost him a lot of his pride. She was sure she didn't really want to know. "Thank you." She said when the silence stretched between them._

_"Just because you don't have to worry about Goblins coming after you, doesn't mean we are not in trouble, Hesper."_

_"I know that!" she said defensively, though now that the worry of the remaining of her debt was gone, she was breathing easier. "But it's not as bad. I can get a job –_

_"Doing what?" He interrupted her, "Hesper you don't have any skills, any training, for anything. And if that wasn't enough your last name is Nott. Who is going to hire the daughter of a convicted Death Eater?"_

_"So because of what our father did now we are fucked?"_

_He snorted. "No, it wasn't our father who gambled what little we had away, Hesper. That one is on you." He shot back, but when he saw she started to cry, he relented slightly. "I have a plan, Hesper."_

_Wiping away the angry tears from her face, she looked hopefully towards Theodore. "You do?"_

_"Yes. Go clean yourself up; there is someone I want you to meet. His name is Adrian."_

* * *

"What are you suggesting?" The particular way in which the auror had crafted the question rattled her.

"I'm just laying out the facts, Mrs. Pucey. You went from being practically broke to the sole heir of a multi millionaire."

She opened her mouth to retort but found no words left her lips; instead she stared at him in horror for several moments before she found her voice once more. "You think I killed my husband? For money?"

But the Auror met her gaze with a dead serious one of his own before shaking his head. "I know you didn't kill your husband. But I can tell you that why he was murdered."

She didn't as much speak as she breathed the word, "Why?"

"Greed."

* * *

Hesper laughed hysterically as she apparated in front her house, the very one Adrian had brought for them. It was Adrian's money that had appealed her in the first place and now the same money had taken him away from her. She was still cackling manically, thinking about her interrogation when she stepped inside her house.

Despite the silence, Hesper knew her brother was there. He was there with her now most of the times; he helped her remain sane and looked after her, like always. She swallowed the urge to go back to her bed, to give into exhaustion and oblivion her usual companions after finding out Adrian had been taken from her. But even as she yearned to she knew she couldn't, for better or worse, she was wide awake now.

Theodore was in the parlor, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He had obviously been hitting the liquor, as she could see an open bottle of Firewhiskey on the coffee table and he was holding an almost empty cup.

She didn't speak to him, but watched as he paced until he finally noticed her arrival. He gave her a wary a glance before making his way towards her. Theodore tried to reach her, but Hesper hold up a hand to stop him from touching her.

"Hesper," He started, he was looking searchingly into her face, as if trying to find the answer of a complicated question on it, "I was worried. Where did you go?"

Her eyes were dry, but the evidence of all the crying she had done was impossible to erased, and she hadn't even tried. She didn't feel like crying now, but there was a dread, a fear she didn't quite wanted to address then that was clawing at her chest.

"To see the Auror in charge of Adrian's case."

Theodore sat up straighter, "Shit. What did he ask you?"

"Just some questions; they think he was killed for his money." She replied sitting down on her couch. "Good thing we abolished the plan, isn't it." She continued, watching his reaction.

Something flickered in Theodore's eyes as he nodded solemnly. "Do you want to rest Hes, I can look after things for now?"

Hesper resisted the urge to snort at his drunken condition and simply shook her head. She wasn't going to rest anymore.

* * *

Hesper settled down on the window sill staring out at the moon. It had been days since she had slept and she supposed it was natural, considering that she hadn't left the bed for weeks when the news first reached her. Her body, she supposed, had run out of sleep.

Her mind was still playing the day's events. The auror had come at her doorstep without any warning with two other's by his side. She had been surprised to say the least and had mentally prepared herself for another grueling, insensitive interrogation when he asked for Theodore. Her brother was the leading suspect for her husband's death.

She stifled a sob as she rested her head against the wall. She knew Theo didn't kill Adrian; he would never hurt her like that. They had called of their plan and anyway, their plan had always been about Adrian's money. Her brother could never kill anyone. He was not their father. Theo was innocent. It would all work out.

He would never hurt her. It would all work out.

Her brain chanted the same lines over and over like the mantra was her life line.

**He would never hurt her.**

* * *

_"Hey, hey."_

_An auror had arrived at her doorstep less than an hour ago, bearing the ill news. Adrian had been killed. She didn't remember contacting her brother but he was there in moments. He was always there for her._

_"… and the funeral arrangements will be looked after too."_

_It took Hesper a moment to realize her brother was speaking to her, but soon enough she found herself wrapped in his arms. She clung to him for sanity, but continued to weep. "It's okay, it's okay. You are going to be fine." He said, slipping his hand into his robe and taking out a tiny needle. Hesper, consumed with her pain, didn't even notice when he injected her, but he continued to whisper soothing words into her ear, while rocking her back and forth. "I am going to keep you safe Hesper, I won't ever let you get hurt."_

_It took several minutes, but she started to calm down. She continued crying still, but the force of the sobs had abated the storm of emotions that had been holding her captive. Theodore didn't push her away, but held her instead, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Hesper. I'm sorry."_

_"He is gone." It took everything she had to speak those words, to force them pass her throat. Her own body seemed to be fighting against her, wanting nothing more than to shut down completely. "Why? It's not fair. I love him. I love him."_

_"I know," He kissed the top of her head gently, tightening his hold on her. "It was an accident. There is no reason, it just happened."_

_"But –_

_"It was fate, Hesper. I'm sorry, so sorry you are hurting, but there is nothing you can do. He is dead."_

_"No. No. No." She started crying hard again, but silently, her slim body shaking with tremors._

_He shushed her, like one would do to a baby. "You are going to be fine. We are going to be fine." He promised her, but she was too far gone into her pain to listen to his words. Or believe him._

* * *

The black stone walls seemed to absorb and throw back the incessant chatters of the room even more loudly. The room, one of the trial rooms, was filled with elevated seats arranged in a circle so that every member of Wizengamot could look down upon the 20 year old sitting in a metal chair in the center. Disgruntled protests which had erupted at Theodore Notts' plea for innocence were made silent. The judge- Kingsley Shacklebolt (also the minister) was speaking something but his voice made no difference to her.

Shuddering, she held herself closer in her shawl, her mind numb, not registering her surroundings. She used to be a slim woman with long black hair, their tips caressing her waist. Her blue eyes were round and sparkling; she used to be one of the most sought after girls during her time at Hogwarts but that had been a long time ago and so much had changed ever since. The past months had been hard on her.

The trial proceeded slowly, minutes lasting for hours. The tension in the room was thick and it felt like it was crushing on her chest. Suddenly it didn't matter if Theodore was innocent or not; nothing mattered anymore. Adrian would still be dead and buried.

Across the benches she could feel her Astoria's gaze on her and she flushed. It was too much, too much for her. She had to get away from it all. Her legs had carried her to the door when she realized she had moved. She glanced at Theodore, still explaining his case from the centre of the room and muttered a prayer for him. She did not wait for the verdict.

**~O~**

* * *

A/N: And we got to the end! I hope you enjoy this ride as much as we did getting here.

As always, questions, suggestions, comments are all welcome and appreciated. If you want to contact me you can do it via PM, Review, twitter where I am under iLadyGuilt or Tumblr under MsSerialShipper.

Once more I want to thank _Writer0895_ for writing this with me, for all her support and understanding and patience and creativity. You ROCK!

Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews and don't forget to send some love to my partner in crime **Writer0895**!

**LadyGuilt**


End file.
